


Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 3 Episode 1

by Bardwich



Series: Victoria - An Alternative Series [2]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drummond lives, M/M, Other, but he has lost his voice, it's 1848 tho okay, they go and seek treatment, they've been dating for a while yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardwich/pseuds/Bardwich
Summary: Season 3 Episode 1: It's 1848, John Russell is the Prime Minister, the Chartists are at their height, and the Continent is boasting revolutions all over. Drummond and Lord Alfred have been together ever since the aftermath of Drummond's being shot. He has still not been able to regain his voice. It's possible he never will, it's been so long. Not only is this incredibly frustrating for him, it's starting to really get him down. Alfred, who has had this excuse to be by his side as his closest friend and interpreter, has therefore sought out a treatment that might just help Drummond. Of course they'll have to travel a long way to get it...





	Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 3 Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read all epsiodes out there, you can on my Tumblr: http://animateglee.tumblr.com/tagged/drumfred+script+fic


End file.
